


Mifune's Story

by kat_hollifield13



Series: Stories I Will Never Write [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_hollifield13/pseuds/kat_hollifield13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts off with Mifune, a little girl with really long crayon red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mifune's Story

http://inuyashaslove.deviantart.com/art/Mifune-Holmes-411760913 (I can't get the picture to show up :( )

 

 

 

I've had this idea for a story for a long time….the thing is I'm _never_ going to write it so I might as well post it as a prompt.

The only thing is….I don't know where to do that so I'm just going to post it here and see who likes it.

The story starts off with Mifune, a little girl with really long crayon red hair. She lives in a world where status is determined by hair color (black being royalty/red being the lowest of the low).

She was born to a black haired family after her mother has an affair. Her father is hunted down and killed and her mother commits suicide shortly after she is born.

Mifune is kept inside her whole life and is mistreated and whipped by her drunken uncle, leaving scars on her back. She doesn't (but can) speak.

That's when her world changes.

Because The Doctor comes to town.

The Doctor (10th regeneration preferably) rescues Mifune and (idk starts a revolution/saves the planet or does something like he usually does) takes her away from that world.

He decides to play fate and brings her to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (old friends) for them to raise. Which I imagine Sherlock would say yes because she is an alien or whatever.

(Sherlock and John preferably haven't revealed their feelings to each other yet) Mifune brings the two of them closer together.

Mifune's first word is 'Sherlock'

Mifune grows up to be best friends with Tony Stark's daughter Toni (from my story One Who Cries)


End file.
